Behind the Glass
by switmikan74
Summary: they are the two people in the world stuck in a dark pit separated by a glass...


**Okay…..i'm back…thank god! My back is still aching! I have collide in the wonderful hard concrete of my school's gym!and it really hurt and I have to rest for 3 days! So I am going to write a story for our favorite natsumikan! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: never did I regret of not owning this…why? Because if I do….. gakuen alice will be a story of a girl and a playboy….**

**BEHIND THE GLASS~~~~**

They're the two people in the dark. Sitting alone separated by a wall, a translucent see through wall. The hole above them serves as their light, might it be day or night. Two people….alone….lonely…in the darkest pit separated by a glass wall.

When one talk, one couldn't hear. The glass prevented them to. When they finally give up, they just stared at each other, eyes miserable and sad.

But then, the boy… the boy has determination ,has the wits to think.

"Can you write?" the boy ask, writing it on the glass with a piece of black charcoal, then he throw the charcoal to the other side, with force he can muster. His ruby eyes hoping, hoping that she can.

"Of course, duh!" the brown haired girl reply, smiling brightly to the boy. The smile is sweet, gentle, delightfully. And the boy smiled too, the smile is small, almost hesitant, and shyly.

"Then can you draw?" the boy ask, drawing of a chibi form of him.

The girl too draw of herself in a cute leaning way, her breast emphasize, with the reply of "of course" next to it. The boy, surprise, blushes slightly and draw the girl, only that it is flat, to emphasize his point, he put an arrow pointing to it with the word flat and a reply "You're not even like that".

The girl offended, started to draw funny chibi of the boy and they started to have chibi drawing war. And they started to have fun… for the very first time.

There are two people in the dark. Sitting alone directly in front of the other. They are just staring to each other, savoring the calm silence around them. But then,

" It's so cold in here" the boy said… eyes full of misery and longing for the girl….

"I know" the girl replied, eyes reflect the boy's emotion.

"I want to be with you…" the boy said, his hands trembling while writing his reply, afraid that the girl might not feel the same.

"I am with you…" the girl replied, staring straight in the eyes of the boy.

"Beside you… Mikan" the boy write back, putting his hand on the glass that separated them apart. The girl smiled and put her hand on the glass too, directly where his hand were…. She's contented already of this thing…. But ….. the boy wasn't….

Frown replaces her smile and she desperately want to stop him, tears already forming in her big brown innocent eyes…

"Stop" she shouted at him, but the boy… the boy couldn't hear her plead, and continued to punch the glass…

"stop" she pleaded again as loud as she could.. but to no avail.

And alas, the time had comes when the glass was slowly broken and then…..

~Blood…

Blood was pouring out of his hand.

Tears…

Tears was pouring out of her eyes.

And then, the glass…. The glass was fix almost immediately… like nothing happened.

"are you okay?" she wrote on the glass after the incident. The boy nodded, sitting on the ground, one hand injured badly, wrapped in a bandage….never to use again. His eyes are empty and lifeless, and mirror a cold ice in the north pole, only that, it colored in red… like the blood he had loss.

"can you draw?" the girl ask, her eyes hoping, hoping that he still can. With his left hand trembling as it is not the hand he used for writing, he replied "not anymore… but you still can" his words are wobbly, letting her know that the hand he's using for replying right now is not the hand he uses when he replies to her before. Her smile gone, replace by a thin sad line, eyes glistening with tears.

She look at his back who had turn away from her, she look at his back who was retreating at the darkest corner of the dark pit….

He look at her figure who sat where he had left her, never moving from the spot. He look at her figure who sat at the place where the hole is, light pouring on her being.

And one day, since a very long time, he visited her again, a blanket hugging her body…

She is smiling, brightly, sweetly, tenderly.

A gift in front of him, a gift from her, from the one he had learned to love. The girl behind that glass, given him a gift. He opened it as she stand up and wrote…

The gift was from her, the gift was a part of her. The gift was her arm, her writing hand…..

She smiled and said once more…

"Draw with me….. Natsume"

**The end**

**~~ this is my gift from you**

**The only one I knew**

**The boy who shares this darkness with me**

**The boy I love, the only boy I see**

**I love you, you are the one who hold my heart**

**I love you even this glass forever set us a part**

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY, REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! PLEASE? IF YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE WHO REVIEW…. ANOTHER STORY WILL BE SEND TO YOU PRIVATELY OR EVEN A POEM? HEHEHHEHE**


End file.
